Sacrifice
by lelalemon
Summary: The team has been kidnapped and must solve cases to get free. The catch is, their clues cost flesh which must be taken from Doctor Reid. Violence/ slash/ language. Reid/Morgan
1. Chapter 1

Hotch wakes up and looks around. The team is in various states of wake and all are bound to their seats. Rossi is already awake. Prentiss still isn't moving. Garcia and J.J. are both beginning to stir. Morgan is struggling to get out of the chair. He stands and they hear a muffled scream. The light in their room turns on so that the room has a light glow. Spencer is nowhere to be found.

"Hello agents!" A man's voice sounds from a speaker in the wall. "Agent Morgan, I would suggest not trying that again. Every time you leave your seats _Doctor_ Reid gets shocked. Seems like it hurts." Everyone gasps. "I'm sure you're wondering why you're all here. This is a little game we're going to play. You're going to solve a case without the use of _Doctor_ Reid. Now, don't fret. You can still get help from him, but it will cost you. If you get it right, I'll let two of you go. And then we start the game over again."

"Why are you hurting Reid?" Morgan asks. "Spencer and I have a long history and I want to see him suffer. Let the games begin."

In front of the team a giant curtain falls. They can see Spencer strapped down to a table trying to get free. "You can see him, but he can't see you. He can't hear you, either." The team looks around skeptically. Garcia is weeping softly. They see a masked man enter the room with Spencer. Morgan is struggling without leaving his seat. Hotch notices that Spencer is naked and blindfolded.

They see the masked man running his hands along Spencer's body. The boy is shaking but saying nothing. "Agents: There are four bodies. They've turned up in fields with their hands and heads cut completely off. The hands and heads have not been found. Start making a profile."

Hotch looks to his team mates. "Probably a man," he says. Rossi nods. "In his thirties." Prentiss is still out. Derek isn't paying attention to them. His eyes are still trained on Spencer. "Derek, we need you to contribute," Hotch says sternly. J.J. is nudging Prentiss until she wakes. She seems slow and possibly concussed. "Why is he cutting off the head and hands?" Garcia hiccups. "To make it harder to identify the victims?" J.J. asks. "In medical school, when you first start working with corpses they cover the head and the hands for last. It makes it easier to work on the cadaver because it doesn't seem as human," Garcia inputs helpfully.

"What is the point of this? We don't have any names. We don't know where this is. We can make a name without knowing the people involved," Derek growls. "Calm down Morgan. We need to do the best we can and think of a way to get out of here." "So he's a man in his thirties that may have medical training." Rossi reiterates. "Probably a white man. If they're all mutilated in the same way there are probably more victims somewhere. He's already had time to build and perfect his MO."

"Well, agents? Have you got anything?" The masked man says, breaking them all out of their huddle. His hand is resting on Spencer's stomach still. "We believe he is a white male, mid thirties. Possible medical training. These are not his first murders."

"I didn't expect such great things from you so quickly. In my experience, you seem to miss little clues like that, Aaron." They look around at one another. Was this someone they knew? Worked with, even?

They hear Spencer gasp. "Now, you're researched these bodies and sent them to the labs. One was found to have ingested copious amounts of castor bean and the other three had not. And only two were sexually assaulted. The poisoned one and one of the others. Continue profiling." Hotch frowns. "In what order were they killed?" He asks.

"For the information, you'll have to trade me in blood." Spencer groans and tries to get away from the hand on his body. "Do you agree?" Derek is the first to respond. "Stop touching him!" He barks. The man 'tsks'. "Then, there are no other clues I can tell you. How are you supposed to make an exact profile without all of the evidence? And did I mentioned that if you do not answer me correctly that I will be hurting the _Doctor_ in an even more unbearable manner?"

Hotch closes his eyes and sighs. "Morgan, we might need to do this. I don't want to risk his life." They're all silent for a moment. "Your decision?" The man asks. "We need to know the order," Hotch answers. "Say it," the man says. "Take it in blood," Rossi says, saving Hotch from having to. The man turns to Spencer. "Your team has given me permission to hurt you, Spencer. They're exchanging information for your flesh."

He grabs a long metal skewer and runs it along his torso before slowly inserting it into the doctor's tummy. Spencer holds his body still but lets out a whine. The masked man grabs another and inserts it to the other side. Spencer fists his shackles and puts his head back. The man does not take the skewers out and two thin lines drip out of his sides onto the table.

"Victim A was sexually assaulted. Victim B was was not. Victim C was not. Victim D was poisoned and sexually assaulted." Prentiss is the first to turn away. "I think it's the same person. Probably turned to poison because he was interrupted during the second and third before he could sexually assault them." Hotch feels ill but turns away from his youngest teammate.

"So do we agree that this is the work of the same man?" Slowly the team looks away, except for Derek, and nods. "What about the women? Who are they?" J.J. asks. "Could be prostitutes. We need to know more about them to develop more on him." Hotch's stomach drops. He hopes that this information will be given instead of 'earned'.

"So, agents?" The masked man is fondling the skewers sticking out of Spencer's body. "We believe they are all victims of the same Unsub." There is silence for a moment. "Very good agents! Here is some more information. None of the girls were prostitutes. Three were university students and the other was a high school student. Any other information you need? I will be giving you one more piece of information before I expect an answer."

Hotch sighs. "Is there any information on why the high school aged girl was taken, and which was she in the line?" He asks. "And did the college students all go to the same college?" Rossi asks. "Do you want to give me another piece of your _Doctor_?" This time it's Derek. "We need to," he says softly.

They watch the masked man grab another two skewers. He goes to Spencer's right hand and drives the skewers in deep. Spencer yells in pain and tries not to move his body. The man goes to the other hand and repeats the process.

Spencer is trying to breath while the team tries to get past watching the man hurt their comrade. "The girl was waiting to tour the college. She had already been accepted as a student for when she graduated high school. They all were at the same college when abducted."

"Is it a student? Or a teacher? I have a feeling that all of the girls were similar in age, or at least looked to be." Prentiss says. "Can we check records to see if there are any new teachers around the time of the first found victim?" Derek asks. "Of course. Just say the words," the man says. "Yes," Morgan says.

They see Spencer speaking but can't hear him. The man crosses Spencer's ankles but Spencer doesn't struggle. He takes a skewer and hammers it in. They can hear Spencer screaming and Garcia sobbing. "He's smart. He's given his self over to me to help you. So, for your answer: there are three new teachers. Professor Dalton. Forty-two year old male. Originates from India. Professor Milton. Thirty-nine year old male. Originates from Ohio. Professor Keaton. Thirty-five year old male. Originates from Washington. Dalton teaches mathematics. Milton teaches biology. Keaton teaches political science and physical education."

"Could be Milton or Keaton," Rossi says. "Biology would be close enough to medical knowledge for it to be Milton. But teaching physical science means that Keaton probably knows a lot about the human body."

"Can DNA be run? Was any found with the victims?" Prentiss asks. "You can run DNA, but it will cost Spencer a finger." They hear the boy whimper. "It's not worth it. We need to go with our guts." Hotch says sternly. "We'll take a vote. I think it was Keaton." The vote comes out to five for Keaton and one for Milton. "I just think Milton because he has a more direct tie to biology," J.J. answers.

"We're going to say Keaton," Hotch says. The masked man turns to face the team. "You are correct. So, I can either let two of you go, or let one of you go and take these," he taps the skewer in Spencer's stomach, "out and bandage him up for now. Decide as a team."

They all look around. "I think Garcia should go and we should get Spencer medical treatment," Hotch says. They all nod in agreement except Garcia. "I don't want to be the only one safe," she tells them.

"You have the best chance out of all of us to save the team. Please, Garcia," Morgan asks. She reluctantly agrees and the door opens. The masked man comes in and begins unbinding Garcia. She's still handcuffed when she gets up and Spencer lets out a painful yell. The man kicks the chair over and the wires on the chair snap. Spencer stops screaming and settles down to panting.

They see Garcia being led into Spencer's prison. She is shaking and crying and slowly slides the skewers out of his body. Spencer is whimpering but seems calmed by whatever Garcia is saying to him. She begins to bandage him and kisses his face before being forced out.

"We will start over again in the morning agents. If Spencer is so kind I may even bring breakfast for you," the man says before shutting off the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

-Noncon warning-

* * *

The curtain is pulled back up and they can no longer see Spencer. "there isn't really a lot of information for Garcia to go on, if she even made it back alright," Prentiss says. Morgan doesn't say anything. "Those injuries were not life threatening, but the man obviously has no problem hurting Spencer. We really need to make sure we don't get anything wrong."

* * *

The next morning the masked man is in the room with them. "You all did so well yesterday. I hope you can keep this up. I'm going to let you off your chairs when we're not working. There are buckets on the other side of the room for you to do your business in. I will be bringing you food, since Spencer has sacrificed something of his own for you."

Hotch and the others look at the curtain. "We don't want him to sacrifice for us to eat. Or for any other luxuries." The person stops and tilts his head. "He's already given. If you want to refuse, you may. But Spencer's already paid the price."

Rossi sighs. "We need to accept, if he's already given for us. We need to make sure we can maintain wellbeing to finish this quickly and save Spencer."

The man brings some food in and tells the team to get ready. They eat slowly and try to keep it down. They're told to re-enter their seats and strapped back down. The man leaves and the curtain drops again. They all gasp. J.J. feels ill and vomits her food back up. Prentiss and Rossi look away. Spencer is still in the same position. The skewers are back in place where they were yesterday and there are welts all over Spencer's body from being whipped. The worst part, however, is that there is a skewer straight through Spencer's throat.

"As you can see, he sacrificed a lot for you. But don't worry- the skewer in his neck is placed very carefully. I can pull it out and he will be fine, or he can thrash and potentially suffocate."

Morgan hangs his head. "So, are we ready?" The man asks. Hotch confirms. "This time, couples are being abducted. It doesn't matter if they're gay or straight, but it's always couples."

No one says anything. They hear Spencer moan and they look up. The man is raking his fingernails over Spencer's welts. "I need to hear something from you or he will suffer."

"There may be more than one unsub," Hotch says. His mouth is dry and he feels sick. "They're abducting two at once every time. I'm going to guess they're both men. They would both need to be very strong."

Spencer squeaks and the hand fondles his genitals. "Get your hands off him!" Morgan screams. The man continues but Spencer can't move to stop him. "Morgan, we need your head in this so that we can make this stop."

"Two men. Probably stalking them at clubs or restaurants. Doubtful that it's someone that they know personally." The man is still touching Spencer. "Very good agents. Why are they abducting couples?" The man asks. He continues to fondle their friend and they try not to lose control. "It could be sexual sadism," Prentiss says. "It could also be thrill killing," Hotch says.

Spencer squeaks as the man slaps him. "You're wrong, agents. Guess again." The man says. They look around and Spencer lets out another cry. "Could it be in competition of one another? Like, a game they're playing?" Derek asks. "Do you want Spencer to give you a hint? You get a two for one, because I'd have to remove the skewer." They look around. "What will it cost?" Hotch asks.

"Not as much as it's going to cost if you answer incorrectly one more time." J.J. is the one that answers. "Okay," she says. The man slowly removes the skewer from his throat and allows Spencer to sit up a little. "Whenever you're ready, doctor. They need a hint." Spencer coughs and tries to swallow the blood down. "They're jealous," he finally says. "The couples have something or are doing something that makes the men jealous. I have a feeling their wives were somehow led away or killed and seeing too friendly of couples is making them angry."

The team considers what Spencer has said. "Are you alright?" J.J. asks tearfully. The man turns to the window. "He can't hear you, dear," is all he says before grabbing Spencer by the hair. "They need your sacrifice for that hint. Are you ready?" He asks. Spencer looks him face to face and answers. "Anything," he says. The man rips the rods from his body and begins to untie him from the bed.

"Don't!" Derek yells. The man bends Spencer over the table and easily overpowers him. Derek gets up and Spencer screams, so he quickly drops back down. The man drops his own clothes and pushes Spencer's head down so that the team can see his face. "Please," Derek begs. The man stops. "Do you have a problem agent Morgan?" Spencer is shaking on the table.

"Please don't do this to him. He's... He's delicate. I'll do it instead, just not him," he begs. The man goes back to restraining Spencer and they hear him groan with intense pain. None of them can watch. Spencer tries not to make any noise. He's so ashamed and embarrassed. It hurts so bad.

Spencer stops struggling and stares out at nothing, his body in shock. The man leans against his body and takes a few deep breaths. "Spencer hint was correct. Based upon that, I believe with proper surveillance you would find the team. Well done."

The man ties Spencer up once again but he doesn't move. He doesn't look at the window between him and his team. The curtain goes back up and the man tells them that they can leave their chairs. None of them get up.

"Spencer was a virgin," Derek says. No one comments. They had all assumed as much. "We've been working up to penetrative sex, but he was afraid and I didn't want him to get hurt. We've been together for almost a year." He admits. they're all shocked. "You've been intimate with Reid?" Rossi asks. Derek nods. "We love each other," he answers.


End file.
